Ally's Crush
by March to my own Heartbeat
Summary: In the 1940's, 11 year old Ally Dawson has a loving family, loyal best friends, and is going into grade 5 with her self confidence and intelligence. Her world soon turns upside down when she develops a crush on the blonde held back 6th grader she is tutoring. Based on Booky's Crush!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey Peeps! I hope you enjoy this story. It is based of one of my favorite movies, Booky's Crush. Here are the roles they play:**

**Ally as Booky**

**Austin as Georgie**

**Dez as Arthur**

**Trish as Rosie**

**Kira as Laura**

**Vanessa as Willa**

**Riker as Russel**

**Dallas as Jakey**

**Penny as Mrs. Thomson**

**Lester as Mr. Thomson**

**Miss Suzy as Georgie's Grandma. I wish you the best of luck.)**

On a nice sunny day in Toronto in the 1940's, The Dawson family had got to the state fair. 11 year old Ally Dawson and her best friends Trish and Kira run to the Midget Donkey Stables, giggling. They take a moment to stop.

"C'mon! There is no line at the Tilt a'Whirl." Trish says.

"Can we at least take a rest?" Kira complains.

"What's the matter, Kira?" "Can't run, Granny?" Ally and Trish say tauntingly at Kira. While Ally was wearing a dusty blue dress with a green cardigan, and Trish was wearing a beige dress with a baby pink cardigan. Kira decided to wear a floral white dress with a tight cream cardigan.

"It's my dress. The faster I run, the more it scratches me."

"Why are you wearing such a fancy hing to the fair anyway?" Trish asks.

"I think you look pretty, Kira."

"Thanks, Ally. But sometimes I wish my Mom would let me wear trousers." Kira says while her friends are laughing. It was the 1940's. Trousers back then were meant for men only.

"You want to wear trousers?" Ally says still laughing.

"Yeah. Don't you think it will be way more practical when we are riding on the rides and playing on the playground at school."

"Just imagine. Laura showing up in her first day of grade 5 in trousers" Trish says.

They are share one big laugh before running towards the Tilt a'Whirl.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, their eldest daughter Brooke, and youngest boy Dallas are watching a man 'supposedly' eat fire.

"Ridiculous" Vanessa says unamazed.

"And utterly amazing!" Her mom states.

"Must be some kind of invincible human" 5 year old Dallas says.

"It's a trick. No one can survive eating fire. If this was real, Dallas, than their lungs would be cooked worse than last years Thanksgiving turkey." His cynical father states.

After the show is over, Dallas wants to see the La Gourdo Wolf man. Vanessa is convinced it is just a boy in a suit and gets him out of his trans by her offer of a candy apple on a stick. Vanessa and Dallas start walking away to get their treat.

"Go on. Enjoy yourself. Eat a candy apple on a stick."

"Hey but no fire on a stick!" kidded as his children left.

* * *

After the girls leave the Tilt a'Whirl, they run to the fortune teller booth. Before doing anything else, they huddle up and start to deliberate about knowing their futures.

"How much money do we have left? I need to know my future!"Ally asked desperately.

"And mine too." Kira adds.

"I want to know if one day, I'll get to paint my room red!" Ally exclaimed. "And who will be my first boyfriend!" "How did I know that was what you wanted to know, Trish." "And I want to know who I'll marry!" Kira says. "And wait kind of car he'll drive" Trish adds. "And if he'll have brown hair and mysterious eyes." Kira says drooling. "Will grade 5 be hard?" "Not for you" Kira says making a joke while Trish laughs.

Ally stands up slowly but sadly. She soon comes to a realization.

"Wait. What if we have bad futures? What if you grow old and can only live with a pet fish? What if no one asks you out on a date until you are twenty?" "Unlikely" Trish says nervously. Ally continues "What if I flunk geometry and someone accidentally paints my room orange?"

"Maybe we don't want to know our futures after all."

"Yeah. Let's keep the future a surprise" Ally says linking the arms of her best friends, walking away. After walking around a corner, Trish asks.

"Hey Ally. When are you gonna invite me for dinner?"

"Huh. When do I ever invite you? You just come in when you feel like it."

"True. But next time, can you make sure I sit next to Dez?" Dez is Ally's brother who is one year older than Ally. Trish is known by her friends to have the biggest crush on him.

"Trish!"

"She can't help it, Ally. She likes boys. Don't you, Trish."

* * *

As the girls are eating are eating cotton candy, Trish spots a Gourdo Wolfman poster and points to it. "Look Ally, That's your boyfriend. You're gonna married him!" "ay be you'll have a house full of puppies!" Trish and Kira laughed as Ally rolls her eyes.

As Trish is laughing, she sets her gaze on Dez wearing his usual newsboy cap, covering his red hair, with suspenders and a clean flannel. He was currently throwing baseballs at a stack of cups at a booth. Trish let out an extended sigh, which caught her friend's attention.

"What's the matter. She ill?" Kira asks.

Ally's eyes move toward where Trish is looking at. She finds herself looking at her 12 year old brother, knocking down a stack of cups with a ball. Ally is about to say something but, Trish interupts.

"Ally, does you brother like cotton candy?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Would he like to share some of mine?"

"Trish! What has gotten into you!? Everything Dez touches gets gooey green germs all over it."

"Yeah. Dez counts as a dumb boy. No offense, Ally."

"It's okay. All boys equal dumb, even brothers. Let's go, googly eyes." Ally says dragging Trish away with Kira.

* * *

Dez is standing at the end of he line to see the Gourdo Wolfman when a blonde boy his age, also wear a newsboy cap and a dress up shirt with a brown vest came up from behind Dez and stood behind him, probably to see the wolfman too.

"I read in the paper that it took 3 soldiers just to get Gourdo out of the jungle." The boy said trying to intimidate and challenge him. Dez, of course, had a comeback.

"I heard that he eats rabbits for breakfast."

"I heard that he mauled one of his captors. Scarred the man for life."

"I heard hear that he was abandoned in the forest when he was born because he was such a hairy baby." Dez said causing the other boy to laugh.

"Lousy deal being born a freak."

"Huh. Sad. Can't wait to see him."

"What's your name?"

"Dez Dawson." Dez said holding out his hand.

"Austin Moon." He said shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you." After he said that, a big roar had escaped for the tent along with people frantically running out.

"Wow. Austin, you know a quarter costs one ticket or two."

"Well one or maybe even none. If the carnies don't care about public safety, why should we care about giving them money?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oops. They forgot to tied down the properly. Oops. I forgot to gave them a ticket. C'mon!" Austin said lifting the tent and sneaking inside. Dez wanted to follow, but he knew it was wrong. He gave the carnie a ticket and went inside. He saw Austin at the front, waving him over. He comes over and stands by Austin.

"Worth the ticket?" Austin asks.

"I don't know. I still think you shouldn't have snuck in."

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please step back. We have a very dangerous creature here. Prepare to be amazed." The carnie announces. A spotlight shins on the cage and a brown bag of fur is in the corner. Soon, you see a man covered in fur wearing a pioneer outfit stand up and run to the front of the cage, causing everyone step back. He gets so mad to the point where he busts open the cage door. Austin and Dez immediately run out of the tent. After everyone is gone, the carnie and Gourdo pick up the door and put it back in the doorway, ready for the next audience.

* * *

"When I want to date a real boy, I'm just ask my mom to choose one for the list." Kira says casually.

"There's a list?"

"Of all the best boys."

"Who made it? Who determines what makes one of the boys the best?" Ally asks.

"The parents."

"Oh. Time to go meet my parents." "Awwww" Trish and Kira complain as Ally takes them to her parents.

* * *

Austin and Dez both give the carnie at the strongest man tester and hands Dez a giant mallet.

"Let's see it."

Dez slams down the mallet with a grunt and it goes up to 15 feet out of 20. Dez hands Austin the mallet and looks off into the distance.

"You know what? I gotta go anyway. It was nice meeting you, Austin."

"Yeah. You too. Wait! Riverbank school. That's starts on Tuesday?"

"Yeah. I go to Riverbank."

"Grade 6?"

"Yeah. Oh, you must be the new kid!"

"Uh yeah. I guess so."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you, new kid." Dez said waving while running off to meet his family. After Dez was out of sight, Austin nodded at the carnie and got ready to slam down the mallet. As Ally and her friends were running to her parents, they stop to see a cute boy Dez's age with blonde hair peeking out of his newsboy cap, about to test his strength. After Austin slammed it down, the silver bell at the top rang, causing Ally to smile with admiration in her eyes. Her longing gaze was interrupted by Trish.

"I wonder if he is on your mother's list, Kira." "Hope so." Ally's common sense kicked and she told her friends to keep going. She slowly backed away from the boy, hoping she would see him again. Everyone meets up and talk about their fantastic day at the fair.

**(A/N: 1) I don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) I don't own the plot**


	2. Chapter 2: Study Partners

**(A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story! I just started another story called Ally's Crush and I hope you like it!)**

The next day, Ally and her mother went to buy Ally some new shoes. The night before, Penny noticed a big hole on the bottom of her shoe. Even though money was tight, they still wanted their children to be protected and comfortable. As they made their way into the shoe store, The man at the counter began to walk over to them. As he did, Ally found a lovely pair of black shiny dress shoes that she immediately fell in love with.

"Ooh. Ooh. Ooh." "What?" "Please oh please oh please." Ally said showing her mom the shoes.

"You need sensible shoes."

"Sensible things rarely make me happy. Can I please try them on?"

"You can _try_ them on."

"You looking for yourself or the young lady?" The salesman asked.

"The young lady. Which does't mean I'm the old la-" She cut herself off when she saw who the salesman was. She and him and been best friends in college, but never graduated.

"Wait a minute! David Carlson."

"Penny Watson."

"Penny Dawson, now."

"Hey. Remember that day we decided to skip classes and we got some cookies from the bakery and ate the whole box?" He says smiling and blushing at the memory. Penny, growing uncomfortable with the situation, remembered that Ally was there.

"Ally? Do you need any help?"

Ally shook her head _'No'_ and David continued. "Dating you was one of the fondest memories of my youth." "Ally?" Her mom said nervously.

"I will absolutely died without them, Mom."

"You need something sensible."

"I understand. Let me show you some sturdy oxford brogues." David said to Ally.

"Sturdy?"

"I can only buy you one pair."

"How about one pair that makes me the happiest person in the city?" Ally asks with a hopeful smile.

"Ally. Can you imagine running through the playground, running at top speed in those shoes?"

"Yes. Wouldn't I be lovely?"

"You are lovely whether you have shiny shoes or not."

"What size is she?" David asked while his eyes browsed up the shelves. Ally and Penny shared a quick glance before Penny spoke.

"Actually David, how much are the platinum ones?" Ally turned around and hugged her mother and they purchased the shoes.

* * *

"Anyone?" Mr. Conley, Ally's spelling teacher, said walking up and down the room. Only Ally's hand was up out of the entire classroom, including her friends.

"Allyson." He said pointing to Ally. She dusted off her brick red collared dress, stood up out off her seat, and began to spell the word out loud.

"Apostrophe. A-P-O-S-T-R-O-P-H-E. Apostrophe." She said and spelled correctly.

"Thank you, Allyson. Again, you are correct. How about catastrophe? It sounds similar to apostrophe. Use what you know." After was done, Ally raised her hand almost immediately.

"I appreciate it, Allyson. I'm sure you can spell it, but, is there anyone else who would like to give catastrophe a try?" Ally raised her hand. Again, Ally and Mr. Conley saw she remained the only one with there hand up. "Dig in." She stood up again and began to spell.

"Catastrophe. C-A-T-A-S-" She was interrupted by a balding man knocking on the doorway.

"Keep going" Mr. Conley said before going to address the man who seemed to have someone with him. Ally followed the teacher's orders and began to spell from where she left off.

"T-R-O-P-H-E. Catastrophe?" She finished. While spelling, she was a bit slow towards the end because the cute blonde boy she saw at the carnival, wearing a dress shirt with a brown vest, was standing by Mr. Conley before her very eyes. When she was finished, Trish and Kira, who sat behind Ally, huddled up.

"I'll ask my mother if he is on the list." Kira whispered quickly before they returned back to their seats.

"Please welcome a new student from grade 6. He will be in our classroom each afternoon for spelling and grammar help. Austin Moon. Mr. Moon, why don't you take a seat in the empty desk next to Allyson Dawson. She is my star spelling pupil. I'm sure she will help you in any way she can. Perhaps you two can be study partners. Would that be okay with you, Allyson?" Mr. Conley asked as Austin turned his attention to Ally.

"Yes, Mr. Conley."

"Hi Allyson." Austin said to Ally. Ally shyly smiled and looked down, singing her feet.

"Nice shiny shoes you got" He said referring to the platinum shoes her mother got her the day before.

"Ally. Everyone calls me Ally." She said before Mr. Conley came back and handed Austin his spelling notebook.

"Alright. Duplicate." Mr. Conley said aloud. Once again, Ally was the only one that raised her hand.

"Anyone else?"

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am having a lot of fun writing it.**

**1) I do not own Austin and Ally**

**2)I do not own the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Plans

**(A/N: I have had to write this chapter 4 times. I am mad so here is the chapter)**

As students poured out of their classrooms, Austin began to make his way to his 6th grade class with him and Dez. As he was about to make his way down the staircase, Ally caught up to him and began to talk.

"So 'study partner', Swansea Library at 4:00?" She said hoping he would accept her offer of a one-on-one study session.

"Sure. Sounds perfect."

"Oh and bring your pencil okay. And your history book."

"Spelling book."

"Right. Spelling book. See you at 3:00!"

"4:00."

"4:00. Sounds great because I like spelling and I like helping other people spell things to like words." Ally said nervously, not knowing what to say. Trish and Kira were behind the pair, watching the conversation.

"Right. See you, Ally." Austin said leaving the staircase and going to his 6th grade art class. Trish and Kira caught up with Ally and giggled at the conversation. Ally was looking back at the conversation. After about 5 seconds, she realized that she made herself sound like an idiot. She turned to Trish and Kira.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Maybe you've caught a brain sickness." Kira said.

The girls began to go down the adjoining staircase and to their next class that they shared. While going down the other staircase, Ally was stumbling and staring off into space dreamily.

"I feel like my joints are made jelly. What if I collapse at the library and hit my head and die? Worse. What if I forget how to spell words?"

"W-O-R-D-S." Kira spelled.

"Kira." Ally said playfully.

"Just don't think about it so much. You'll be fine."

* * *

"I like how you did the waves. They look real." Austin said astonished by Dez's drawing. They were both in art class, sitting alone at the same table. Their teacher, was wondering the room, looking at his students artwork.

"Thanks." Dez replied.

"So how do you do it? Make what you see in your head come out on paper."

"I don't know. So, you want to do stuff after school?"

"Sure." Austin said until he remembered Ally.

"Oh no. Wait. I have to get spelling help from this girl, Ally, at the library."

"Ally? Oh she is my sister!"

"No kidding." Austin said.

As the two boys returned to finish their work, Mr. Simmons came to their table to inspect their work.

"Mr. Moon, is part of your process flapping your trap?"

"No sir."

"Mr. Dawson?"

"No sir."

"Then you'd farewell to keep your eyes on your own work."

After he said that, he took a look at Dez's paper, expecting to see a stick figure. But instead, there lay a masterpiece. An almost like-like picture of a man in a row boat on an uproarious sea.

"Mr. Dawson, I'd like to talk to you after class."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Just come and talk to me."

After that exchange, the boys finally finished their work.

**A/N: I am so relieved that I finished this. I will update as soon as I can.**

**1) I do not own Austin and Ally**

**2) I do not own the plot**


	4. Chapter 4: Study Session

**(A/N: This is the second time that I have had to write this chapter. So** **enjoy!)**

It was 4:00 at the Swansea library. Vanessa was rolling a cart of books down an aisle. A man with blonde hair that was about a year older than Vanessa was searching through an array of books. He saw Vanessa and assumed she worked there (which she did).

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the Medical Student Guide to Common Contagions by Elvin Burke." He said.

"Well, they are alphabetized by authors."

"I already looked under 'B'. The woman at the desk said that it should be here." He said motioning towards the books. Vanessa went over to the 'B' section, expecting the book to be there But, she was proven wrong. She found the book at the other end of the array

"I must have forgotten how to alphabetize. What kind of librarian am I." She said handing him the book. He also took hold of the book, making contact with her hands. She pulled away and they both sheepishly walked away, passing each other by **(haha. If you get it, you are cool)**. Vanessa was rolling the cart to the next aisle, blushing at the memory.

"Vanessa." Ally said making her way over to her.

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help my study partner in spelling. How's my hair?"

"It's fine?" Vanessa said confused as Ally left.

* * *

Ally found Austin at one of the tables with his feet up. He was reading while twirling a pencil in his hand.

"H-I study partner!" She said slipping into the seat across from him.

"Uh. H-I to you too." He said putting his feet down as him and Ally grab their pencils and open up their spelling books.

"Okay. So, words are full of these strange rules for when you want to spell them. I personally think it is crazy to try and learn the rules."

"Really? Yeah, I think rules are pretty dumb too."

"Okay. So, what you have to do is take a picture in your head of every word you have ever read. And pretend they are in this notebook of words that you can flip through. That's how I do it." She said hoping that he would catch on.

"I think you camera takes sharper pictures than mine."

"Silly. Let's try something." He watched her intently as she wrote something in her notebook. After she was done, she held it up in the air so he can see what is written. On the notebook was the word '_Astronaut'_.

"Astronaut." He repeated.

"So now pretend you're taking a picture in your head." She blinked and kept her eyes closed for 3 seconds and nodded as she opened them. Austin had pressed an imaginary button and made a clicking sound after he open his eyes.

"Now what do you see in the pretend notebook in your head." She said putting the notebook down and turning it over so he couldn't look at the word and cheat. He repeated the motion and the sound from before and began to spell.

"Uh. A-S-T-R-O-N-A-U-G-H-T ?" He spelled incorrectly

"Well. Good guess, but, did you really see A-U-G-H-T, or are you going back to some rule that you learned somewhere?"

"Let me see that."

He took the notebook after she handed it to him and began writing in his own. It was her turn to look at him while he was writing. She let her head rest on her fist as she was watching him write, smiling.

* * *

Vanessa was behind a bookshelf, holding a stack of medical books. She was glancing at the guy from earlier who was now studying. She walked over to him and began talking about something you normally don't talk to a crush about.

"I think contagions are fascinating. And viruses. How they spread, change, and multiply." Vanessa said.

"You're interested in viruses?"

"Well, I didn't say anything before but I'm going to be a doctor too. Not a surgeon, but a pediatrician. So I thought..." She said putting down the books.

"Well, thanks!" He said genuinely.

She was backing away while bashfully smiling and kept doing that until she was gone.

* * *

While watching the concentration on Austin's face, Ally looked up as she heard footsteps. Concern grew in her eyes as she saw an old lady walking into the library. She looked lost. Ally decided to get out of her seat and walk over to her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Do you need any help?" Ally asked kindly.

"I can't remember my way to the bakery. I need to bye some bread."

"The bakery is on Abbey Road near the corner of-" Ally cut herself off because the old lady was walking away. She sighed sadly, concerned for the woman. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She found Austin, who immediately pulled away, startled by her outburst.

"Austin! You scared me.!" Ally said loudly enough for the librarian to shush them. They both mumbled a 'Sorry'.

"That was nice what you did."

"What? Scream in your face?"

"Try to help that old lady." He said pointing in the direction she went in. Ally looked back and smiled.

"I got to go. Can we do some more spelling tomorrow? Same place? Same time?" He said heading towards the door.

"Yeah. Sure."

**A/N: I like it! What I don't like is having to rewrite every chapter. Anyway, I might not be updating on Runaway Girl too much, but I'll try. After Ally's Crush, me and another have a surprise for you! We both can't wait. Check out her channel if you are a Kick shipper: ProudlyUnique. I'll see you all in Internet land later!**

**1) I do not own Austin and Ally**

**2) I do not own the** plot


	5. Chapter 5: Realizing and Victories

**(A/N: Hey! So umm here you go. Another chapter of Ally's Crush)**

It was about 5:00 pm at the Dawson residence. They were all sitting at the table, eating dinner. Dez was talking about the incident in art class.

"And then, thought my sketch had impressive chiaroscuro." Dez said trying to pronounce it.

"Impressive word." Ally gawked.

"Yeah. It means I use shadow and light good."

"Well. Use it well." Vanessa corrected.

"I know."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Dez." Their mother said.

"Thank you and I haven't even told you the best part. The Swansea Legion is having an art contest for students and wants to enter one of my drawings and I could win 5 dollars."

"Ooh. You can buy me a thousand candy bars!" Dallas said excited.

"Or a pair of stockings for me." Ally said. The whole family was baffled by her answer

"Excuse me! Since when did you want to wear stockings?"

"Ever since I started wanting to look nice?"

"What you should do is by more pencils and paper so you can hone your craft." Vanessa said wisely as always.

"Honing your craft is a wise thing. It's only wise if your craft doesn't land you in a factory job one day or worse." His father said. After he said that, Ally finished her dinner and picked up her plate. She stood up and began to walk to the sink so it can be washed later. As she is walking, her mother notices that Ally is limping.

"Are you limping, Ally?" Penny asked, catching everyone's attention.

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No limping here." Ally says slowly and nervously.

"Come here please." Penny beckoned. Ally walked over to her mother with her head up and limping.

"Give my your foot." Ally did what she was told to do and lifted up her foot. As soon as the shiny black platinum dress shoe was off, Ally's mother gasped. On her sock were blood stains. Ally bit her lip as her mom inspected her foot.

* * *

The next day, Penny and Ally went back to the shoe store. Penny stormed in, dragging Ally by the hand with her, while David was glad to see her.

"These shoes-" She was cut off by David.

"Penny!" He called out joyfully.

"There eating my daughter's feet." She continued.

"There what?"

"Go find something less shiny and hard. Go." She said to Ally while she went to look at the shoes in her size.

"You sold us ill fitting footwear. My daughter's socks now have blood stains on them."

He shrugged."Well, they seemed to fit her at the time."

"Arguing with me will achieve zero future business with the Dawson family. So, if you would ever like to sell us a shoe again and if you would like to continue to remember me fondly, assuming that you do remember me fondly, you will right this wrong." She said threatening him.

"Wow. Yes. Let me just...Steven!" He called out.

"We will take these back and see what we can do for her." He continued.

"Thank you." She said as an old man came from the backroom and claimed the shoes.

"I will always remember you fondly." He said sincerely.

"Do you still dance?"

"Not really. Not anymore." She said before Ally came back with a pair of dark brown oxford brogues.

"Did you find something sensible?"

"There plain and uninteresting." Ally whined.

"Ally."

"There certain not to cut my heels off."

"That's all I ask for. We'll take them."

"Are you alright, Mom?"

"Of course." Penny said pulling her close. David put them in a bag and handed them to Penny, who handed them to Ally.

"Well then, Penny."

"Thank you David. See you next time my family needs shoes." Penny said holding out her hand and had David shaking it. She turned around and put her hand on Ally's back, gently getting her away from David while leaving the store. Ally really didn't mind since she got an uneasy feeling for David. But, In the 1940's, It is unladylike to be rude.

"Do you know the salesman?" Ally said slightly crossing her arms while walking.

"Yes. He is someone I went to high school with." She said putting her arm around her daughter.

"What were you two talking about?"

"A dance at school. A long long long time ago. Ally, would you like to go and get something to eat before we head home?"

"Sure." The mother and daughter walked down the street, cherishing each other.

* * *

Dez was sitting at his desk and drawing in a journal. He has discovered that it is his calling. He loved to create this masterpieces on paper. Dallas was lying on the bed next to him, sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. They both were in a peaceful silence, until their father walked in.

"I thought Dallas quit sucking his thumb?"

"He did. But, he can't help what he does in his sleep." Dez replies. He walked over to his son in order to see his drawing.

"You have some real talent there, Dez." "Thanks."

"You're growing up, Dez. When you are growing up, you need to make grown up decisions. Big choices. I'm a harness maker. That's what I am in my heart and soul. And if I can support my family by making harnesses, I would. But now I work at the chocolate factory because I have to. Dez, you know how to draw. That's what you love. But, there are many jobs for people who draw. Artists in this world, they starve." His father said sternly.

"Are you trying to say that you want me to stop drawing?"

"I'm just saying that I don't want you to starve."

"Everyday, you go to work. Do you hate it there?"

"No. I like it. Okay now, lights out." Lester says getting up. Dez goes to sleep. His head filled with confusion, deliberation, and doubt.

* * *

Ally was in her spelling class after recess. The whole class room was talking about Mr. Conley's special announcement of a dance.

"That's right. A real school dance with dancing and everything. Alright now, all grade 5 and 6 students may attend with permission slips from their parents. Yes, Trish?" He said pointing at Trish afterword.

"Does a boy have to ask a girl to go with them?" Trish asked, leaning forward. Again, 1940's. If a girl wanted to date someone, the boy she liked had to ask her.

"Well, I suppose they can if they want to. But, everyone is welcome. Either alone or with friends." He says causing some girls to get excited. Ally was excited about the dance while Austin didn't really care as he was just fiddling with his pencil.

"Now on to spelling. Settle down people. Spelling. Alright now, I need a volunteer to give me certitude. Mr. Moon." He said picking Austin to spell.

"Oh. I don't know what certitude means."

"You don't have to know what it means in order to spell it. Even though it would help. It's on the grade 6 list." Mr. Conley said. Austin realized that he had no choice but to spell the word. He got up out of his chair to spell.

"Certitude. C?" Austin said uncertain.

"Yes. Keep going." Austin looked at Ally for help. She simply nodded her head while holding a long blink, reminding him about the technique she taught him.

"C-E-R-T-I-T-U-D-E. Certitude." He said growing confident in himself after each letter, following the technique which worked for him. Ally smiled at his somewhat victory. Austin knew he got it right when he heard Mr. Conley clapping and Ally's sigh of relief. What he didn't know is that it actually made Ally like him even more.** (To me, intelligence is definitely a turn on) **

"Mr. Moon, look what you have done. In case you are curious, it means without doubt." He said to Austin.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Talks

**(A/N: Pip pip da doodly do! You get that reference, you're cool. We are almost halfway there. So, here is Ally's Crush)**

"You did it. You spelled certitude." Ally said proudly. She and Austin were at the library at their usual study spot. It was 4:00 and they were beginning there study session. Ally was proud of Austin. She expected maybe 3 days before he was prepared to spell. She was quite impressed, but not in the way you would like if you didn't have feelings for him.

"Y-O-U-apostrophe thingy-R-E."

"You're?" Ally said smiling awaiting a possible compliment from her crush.

"G-R-A-T-E." Austin finishes confidently in his spelling.

"Grate? Oh. Great. Like really good. Not cheese. Thank you."

"Hey Ally? Do you want to uhh..."

"Yes Austin?" She said leaning forward.

"Is your stomach upset?" He said noticing her posture.

"Huh. No. Why?"

"Well, because you're all hunched over and stuff."

"Oh no. I mean no. You were saying?"

"I was saying do you want to uh give me another word to spell?"

"Oh okay. Umm, How about?"

"Any word. First word that comes to your head."

"Okay. The first word that comes to my head is dance?" She said suggestively while biting her lip. She was hoping that he would ask her to the dance before when he was about to ask her for a word to spell. She thought that maybe the word might trigger the event and ask her to the dance.

"Dance. That's easy. D-A-N-C-E." Austin said as he was writing it in his notebook. She let out a small sigh of frustration. Ally noticed how he was completely oblivious. And that he was confusing the C with an S most of the time. As he was stumbling on that, she put her elbow on the table, making a right angle. She propped her chin on her fist and shook her head with a look on her face that said _"Really?!"_

* * *

Ally ran home from the library after her session was over. It was a lot easier to run now in comfortable shoes. She found her mother tending the garden in the backyard. She almost instantly started rambling as soon as she realized her mother was there.

"First, He said G-R-A-T-E, and then I said cheese, and then he was going to ask me but he didn't."

"I'd love to know how to respond to that, Ally."

"You can catch me if I fall. I feel strange."

"What?" Penny said actually looking at Ally.

"It's okay. I'm not sick. My leg bones are tickly and there is what feels like a frightened squirrel in my chest banging around trying to get out!" Ally exaggerated flinging her arms around.

"Alright stop. Tell me again in English. About Grate, cheese, and who was going to ask you what but didn't." She said going over to her daughter.

"A boy I am helping. Austin. He spelled a word right and then he spelled another one wrong. But, it was so sweet. "

"A boy?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, Mom. I want him to ask me to the dance."

"Ally."

"Am I in trouble?"

"For heaven's sake, No."

"Can I go to the dance?"

"Promise me you'll start making sense when you talk."

"I will. I will."

"You can go." After her mother agreed, Ally pulled her into a hug and her mother gladly obliged.

"Now, I just have to figure out a way for him to ask me." Ally said with excitement. Penny's eyebrows raised at her word and giggled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." They fell back into an embrace and Ally went inside.

* * *

Ally was walking home from school the next day with Trish and Kira. Even though they slightly liked Austin too, They decided to forget about him since Ally practically had dibs as we would say. That and they wanted her to be happy.

"Fear not, Ally. We will find a way to make sure that you go to the dance on Austin Moon's arm. Won't we?" Trish said asking Kira.

"Of course." Kira responded.

"You guys are going to help me?!"

"Yup. And uh want about you, Kira?" Trish said. She figured that if they were helping Ally, they can help eachother out with their own dates.

"My mother said she would ask a boy on the list over for tea and if we hit it off, maybe he'd ask me to the dance."

"And you? What will you do?" Ally asked Trish.

"I need a big favor from you, Ally."

"Sure. What is it?"

* * *

Ally was walking down the hall, heading for his room. She found him in their. He was in his room, sitting at his desk, drawing. Drawing had now become a part of him. He literally could go one day with drawing. He had forgotten about his father's word because they weren't encouraging like he was hoping they would be. He was going to draw and nobody was going to take that away from him. She lightly knocked and said his name.

"Dez?"

"Ally. Get out."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Look, you have to learn to knock before you enter my room alright. Better yet, just learn to not enter my room at all." He said turning around to face her.

"Wow. Having a lousy day?"

"What do you want, Ally?"

"Trish wants you to ask her to the dance." Ally said with a sigh. That was Trish's favor. Ally was hoping he would take her.

"Yeah. Sure. Great. Perfect. As soon as man steps foot on the moon." Dez spoke.

"She is my friend, Dez."

"Then why don't you ask her to the dance?" He said with a small smirk.

"Okay. I'm sorry I walked in without knocking, but promise me. Trish. You'll think about it okay? What are you drawing?"

"Ally, get out." Ally put her arms up in defense and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for supporting me! I really hope you guys are liking this story. There is still about one hour of the film I need to type out. I have another surprise for you that will come soon and well thank you and live long and prosper.**


	7. Chapter 7: Having Some Friend Time

**(A/N:** Hey** guys! I am gonna try a long chapter for ya'll. I hope you enjoy. You will see more of Austin and Dez's friendship in this chapter since there isn't a lot in the others. There will also be some Vanessa and Ally time. Enjoy!)**

Dez and Austin were walking the streets of Toronto, talking about their futures. It's not a normal thing to talk about with friends, but they were dreamers. They had hope. They weren't walking down normal streets. They were walking down the streets of the people who weren't suffering from the Great Depression. These people were able to through party's every week while Dez and Austin would only be able to through a party every year. They were currently checking out the wagons the people drove.

"You know, when I'm a famous musician and sell millions of records, I'm gonna by that one." Austin said pointing to a black wagon. "Yeah?" "Yeah" "Alright" they exchanged and walked to the next house.

"See that car? When I sell my drawings for 1,000 dollar each, I'm gonna buy it." Dez said pointing to a brown wagon with a leather cover. Austin saw something in the backyard of the house and got excited.

"Wait a sec. I got a great idea. Follow me." Austin said running to the backyard with Dez close behind him. The boys went around the house and were tempted by what they saw. A set up for what looked like a banquet. But their eyes were on the food at the table. There were berries, jam, cheese, rolls of bread, finger sandwiches, pastries on a rack, and a pie.

"How nice to come celebrate our future wealth with us." Austin said.

"Huh?"

"Better get used to the high life, Dez. If we are gonna be genius musicians and artists. I hope you worked up an appetite."

"Oh you have no idea." Dez said running to the set up with Austin. They both approach the closest table to them. Dez picked up a daisy from it, sniffed it and sat down in the chair all the way across from him. Austin went to the table next to him and sat in the seat closest to Dez and grabbed a silver spoon and started twirling it. Both boys then put their feet up.

"Yes sir. Fetch me another glass of lemonade please." Austin said in a posh accent.

"Ah Yes. I think my tea will need some my cream at will." Dez said with the same accent.

"Dez my dear boy, To depress the economy blah blah blah blah blah poor people blah blah blah blah blah only care as I say."

"Well, I care deeply. About my money. Which I count hourly and howl with laughter at the though of all the pitiful people who aren't me."

"Shall we eat?" Austin said motioning towards the food.

"Of course." Dez responded as they went over to the food. They both looked around and took off their newsboy caps. When they saw no one, they started filling their hats with the rolls and berries. Dez sniffed the cheese to see if it was good.

"The cheese stinks." He said putting it down.

"Look at it, Dez. Cheese is aerodynamic. It's begging to be flown."

"Oh it's begging to be flown."

"Yeah. No! Don't even think about it!" Austin said running to the other side of the table to dodge the cheese Dez was throwing at him. Austin then started throwing the cheese and berries he had in his hat. It soon became a food fight. They were running around the yard, pelting eachother with food. It was a full on food fight. Austin took it a little to far and pulled out the silver spoon he had. He scooped up a spoonful of jam and flung it at Dez.

"Oh c'mon. Not jam. It's not fair! Okay, Okay, Okay!" They both walked over to eachother with Austin's back facing him with both of their arms up in surrender. Dez went over to Austin and put his hand on his shoulder.

"That was great!" But before he can say anything else, Austin slammed the pie into his face. Vintage Smack Cam! Dez wiped the cream from his eyes and rubbed it on Austin's laughing face. As they were messing around, the lady that lived in the house and her maid came out. The woman then screamed at her ruined arrangement. It caught the boys attention and they put on their caps and ran out the gate.

"Come back here, you! Come back here! You are going to pay pay for this!" She let out a frustrated scream and knock over the maid's tray and started whining.

The boys ran through the alley behind her house and stopped and a corner. They slide down the fence and caught their breathes.

"She has no idea who we are."

"I can't believe we did that?" Dez said wiping the cream of his face.

"Had lots of fun and no harm done." Austin said twirling the silver spoon in his hand.

"Did you steal that?"

"No. I just got so scared and ran with it. I should bring it back." Austin said getting up.

"Alright but you'll get caught." This caused Austin to sit back down again.

"I like trouble but I'm no thief. I'll take it back some other time. Hey Dez?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna ask a girl to the dance?"

Both boys smiled and blushed because of the though of two girls running through their minds.

**A/N: I didn't have it in me again. I hope you guys enjoyed the bromance. I am working on another chapter on Runaway girl to wrap it up a little bit but it's not over yet. Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sister and Sister

**(A/N: Hey! So here is another chapter of Ally's Crush. It finally has some sister time. By the way, read Roomate please. It has a picture of Ross, Laura, and Raini. It won't have a summary, but I really like it. Enjoy!)**

Ally was brushing Vanessa's hair. They had spent a lot of time together and it's sort of unhealthy. They are sisters. They need to be with eachother to help guide them down the twisted path that we call life. Ally needed advice. She had boy troubles and doesn't know what to do. So, she naturally assumes her sister knows everything. She sure does act like she does. Ally sighed.

"Vanessa, Has anyone every died of waiting?"

"Died of waiting? What do you mean?"

"Like, waiting for someone to ask them a question. Not like when you ask me what I mean. I mean waiting for someone to ask them the question that I have been dying to hear and haven't." Ally explained.

"Nobody's ever died of waiting. Why don't you tell me what the question is so I can ask you and ease your mind?" Vanessa said.

"No. You can't. You don't go to Riverbank school and no offence, but I don't want to dance with you." Ally said gently. Vanessa knew about the situation since she herself has a crush on the medical student.

"Turn around." She says with an amused smile on her face. Ally handed her the brush and began to brush Ally's hair.

"So, you want a boy to ask you to the dance?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I read your mind. What's his name?" Vanessa asked brushing.

"Oh just some boy."

"Well, Does this boy know that you like him?"

"No and that's my problem. How do I let him know? Have you ever had to tell a boy that you like him?" Ally exclaims frustrated.

"Not exactly."

"Of course. You probably never have to wait. You probably just have to turn them down all the time."

"I just figure if a boy is smart, he will figure it out on his own."

"You're no help." Ally said turning around to face her.

"If you figure out how to get this boy to ask you, let me know."

"Sure?"

"No, seriously. Let me know" Vanessa said sternly.

"Vanessa, do you like a boy too?" Ally asked with a smile.

"No. No. Here. Go have breakfast." Vanessa said unconvincingly causing Ally to laugh. She handed her bag to her.

"Okay. Trish and Kira have a plan and I'll let you know if it doesn't flop." Ally said heading down to breakfast.

Vanessa stayed back and thought about the boy going through her mind all day as she heavily sighed.

* * *

Penny was making breakfast as Lester just walked in with the newspaper in hand.

"I have a shirt ready for you. I just need to pull it off the line." Penny said.

"Thank you." Lester murmured as he sat down and continued reading.

"Good morning! Have to rush. Bye!" Ally said quickly heading for the door. But before she was out, Penny stopped her.

"Woah! You need to eat." Her mom said sternly. They were running lower on food each day. Ally needed to eat or she would starve.

"Not hungry." She said heading for the door.

"Sit." Her father commanded.

"Seriously Ally. You can't go all morning with out a morsel in your stomach." Ally decided to reason with her parents.

"Okay. I am hungry but I'd rather be hungry than late."

"What could you be late for? It's only 8:00." Lester asked as Ally took a small bite out of a piece of toast.

"I'm meeting Trish and Kira before class. They're helping me write something."

"Write what?"

"A note."

"To who?" Lester asked a bit harshly. Ally was silent and looking towards the door.

"To who?" He repeated.

"Austin Moon."

"Who is that? A boy? What kind of note?" He asked more protectively.

"Lester, calm down. Ally, eat." Penny said setting a bowl of oatmeal in front of Ally as she went to get the door after she had heard someone knock. She opened it to find Trish.

"Trish." She said welcoming her in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dawson." Trish said politely. She headed over to Ally, stood by her, and began to talk.

"Is Dez here?" She asked Mr. Dawson.

"He left already. Why?"

"Dad, can we go now please?"

"Okay, go." After that, Trish was out the door. Ally was about to follow fer, when her mom came back in.

"Did you ea-" She cut herself off knowing that Ally didn't eat. She simply grabbed Ally's lunchbox and gave it to her.

"Take this."

"Thank you." The girls then left out the door and to their way to school to meet Kira.

* * *

The three girls were sitting on a bench in the hallway before school. As students were passing by, they were wondering what they should put in the note for Austin. Ally started writing.

"' Dear Austin'." She repeated as she wrote. She had stopped there, not knowing what to write next. Trish then came up with what she thought was a brilliant idea.

"Put this, Put this. 'Dear Austin, You have put me under your spell.' Spell. See? Clever, huh?" Trish said referring to the fact that her and Austin we study partners. Ally looked to Kira, who nodded her head. Ally came up with another idea.

"How about 'Dear Austin, please please please ask me to the dance.'?" Ally suggested. The girl simply shrugged.

"I'm just gonna write that." As Ally started writing it down, she felt Kira nudge her arm to see Austin coming up the stairs next to them. Ally lightly smiled as Austin stopped in front of her.

"Hi Ally." He said with a small wave and a charming smile that just made Ally melt. She watched as he took off with a smile on her face. She simply crumpled up the note into a ball and threw it away.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"Every word in the whole entire dictionary is either too silly or too serious. I'll just think of another way." The girls picked up their things and headed for class.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. I can't wait!**


	9. Chapter 9: Happiness and Confusion

**(A/N: So umm. Another chapter of Ally's Crush. Yeah.)**

Vanessa was working at the library, doing her daily shift. The old woman from Austin and Ally's first study session was there. She was standing still, looking lost and dazed**(Me in math class)**. Vanessa noticed this and went over to her aid.

"Excuse me. Ma'am. Can I help you with something?"

"Can you tell me something, dear? Did they tear down the house at the corner? The one with the pink gables?"

"I don't know."

"Because that is where I am supposed to turn left, only I didn't see it today. And I have got to go home or they will be so worried." The lady said walking out of the library with her cane.

* * *

Dez was walking home from school. Ally had called out his name and caught up with him.

"Dez! Dez, wait up! What's with you Mr. Cranky Pants?" Ally asked as she caught up with him.

"Alright if I tell you this, you can tell anyone. Not even Mom and Dad." Dez said.

"Okay?" Dez had pulled something out of his vest pocket and handed it to Ally. Ally took it and examined it.

"5 dollars. Dez, where did you get 5 dollars from?

"I won it. In the art contest. Mr. Simmons thought one of my drawings was good enough and there it is." He said taking it back and putting it in his pocket.

"That's terrific news. Why don't you want to tell anyone?"

"Because I don't think Dad is going to that it is terrific news."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I think it is going to make him feel bad about the chocolate factory. Just trust me, alright."

"Okay?" Ally said coming closer.

"I'm glad you think it is terrific news though." Dez said pulling her into a side hug while walking into the house.

* * *

The Dawsons were coming back home from a walk. As they were walking and talking, Ally couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Dez, you have anything joyous you want to talk about?" Ally said hinting their previous conversation.

"Look, I told you that was a secret alright."

"But, I think you should tell them and I think now would be a good time."

"Yeah? I don't think so!"

"What's joyous?" Their father said turning around to look at them. They didn't really have a quiet exchange and they were right behind their parents.

"Nothing Dad. Don't worry about it." Dez said.

"Dez didn't want to tell you. But, he won the art contest and got five dollars. Isn't that great?" Ally said smiling. They put a stop to their walking to talk.

"He actually won that contest?" Lester asked bothered.

"And did I mention five dollars?" Ally said holding up five fingers.

"Dez, that's-" He said shaking Dez's hand. Penny cut him off before he could say anything.

"Wonderful. That's really really really really wonderful!" She said hugging Dez and almost crying. Dez was happy that at least his mother was proud of him. They were finally home. Mr. Dawson had went up the steps and got out his keys, but he had found the door open.

"Which one of you left the front door ajar?" He asked pointing to the door with his thumb.

"Not me." Ally said.

"It wasn't me." Vanessa said.

"Well. It's ajar." Lester proclaimed.

"Lester, Dallas was the last one out. Perhaps he didn't pull it shut." Soon, all eyes were on Dallas.

"I did pull it shut!" He said.

"Well, maybe by accident?"

"I did pull it. I swear."

"Well, stay behind me just in case." Lester said going into the house. He had suspected a robbery since none of the kids left it open. The rest of the family went in after him. Lester opened the door and looked around for anyone. The whole family soon spread out in the living room.

"Maybe Ally made me accidentally leave the door open." Dallas said.

"And how can I do that?"

"By talking to much and making people angry." Dallas said sounding sassy.

"Hey!" Lester said wanting them to stop arguing.

"Dad, there is someone in the alley." Dez said running back into the house.

"Penny, take the kids upstairs and make sure nothing is missing."

"Vanessa, check down here. Ally, you come with me." She said taking Ally upstairs. Ally walked into her room and looked around in complete silence. The silence was soon broken by her mother.

"Ally, check your room. See if anything has been taken. The boys are checking theirs." She said quickly and then left. Ally turned around and saw something shiny under her pillow. She thought it was peculiar and went up to it. She removed her pillow and found a silver spoon with a floral print with a pink ribbon neatly tied around it and a card with her name written in print on it. She picked them up and put her pillow back in it's place. She opened the card and found the question she had been dying to hear.

_'Dear Ally, Here is a present. Will you go t__o the dance with me?_

_ Frum Austin Moon_

She giggled at his spelling error and smiled. She quickly put the note and spoon behind her back as Dez bursted into her room.

"Hey! No one can find anything missing. How about in here?"

"No. Nothing missing." Ally said quickly with a smile. Dez noticed her hands with ease.

"What's that?" He said scoffing at her failed attempt at hiding something.

"What's what?"

"Behind your back."

"Oh. Just some old junk."

"Ally, you're as good a liar as you are a secret keeper. And you owe me because you told on me about the contest. So give it to me." Dez said holding his hand out. Ally let out a defeated sigh and handed him the spoon. Dez shockingly examined it. He recognized it from the food fight he and Austin had a few days ago.

"Where did you get this?"

"Give it!"

"No. Where did you get this?" Ally had no choice but to tell the truth.

"I found it."

"Where?"

"Under my pillow. With this note from Austin. Asking me to the dance with him." Ally said pulling it out. Dez quickly snatched it in disbelief.

"Stop. You'll rip it." She said taking it back. Realization soon hit her.

"It was Austin. Probably not stealing anything, but leaving me this. Once you get over getting scared about it, It's pretty romantic, don't you think?" She said squealing.

"Ally-" Dez started but was cut off by Ally.

"I don't want Austin to get in trouble."

"Yeah. Me neither. But, you should give this back to him." Dez said handing her the spoon.

"Why? It was a gift."

"It was stolen."

"Austin wouldn't steal." Ally said gobsmacked.

"Ally, it's a spoon. A silver spoon. Do you really think Austin has the money to buy something like that? I'm sorry but it's the truth." He said backing out of the room, leaving Ally both happy and confused.

**A/N: That's all for today. I had 2 extra hours since it was snowing all night. Has anyone else seen the R5 advertisements for (I can't)Forget about you? It's kinda funny that I am reading/writing fanfiction about his character and he is there at the bottom. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. I wish I could only put more Auslly into it. Gotta get to school. Bye!**


	10. AN

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter. But I have some news. I will be putting Ally's Crush on hiatus. I am not feeling it so much and I really want to update We'll Stand Together. So expect at least 2 weeks with no update on this story. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Confronation

**(A/N: Sooooooooooo. It's been a while. I saw that it has almost been 2 weeks since I have updated and I found it urgent. Now, may I present to you...The next chapter of Ally's Crush!)**

It was the next day and Dez was disappointed in Austin. He thought his friend was above stealing. But, he was wrong. He was also wrong about him being above lying since he said he would bring it back to that household. They were at school and it was recess. Dez and Austin were playing a game and Dez decided to bring up the topic.

"You lied. You told me that you were going to return that spoon to that house."

"That house has thousands of silver spoons."

"It doesn't matter."

"That's right! They probably didn't notice one was missing."

"You should have returned because that's the right thing to do."

"Dez, I thought you understood." Austin said stopping the game.

"Understood? About what?" Dez said shocked.

"What people don't know can't hurt them." Dez scoffed at his reasoning.

"So, did you tell Ally?" Austin said hoping he didn't blow his chances with her.

"Yes." Dez said sternly. Austin soon had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Yeah you see! It bugs you that she knows! You did something wrong and you know it!" Dez exclaimed pointing to his face.

"Shut up!"

"You act like mischief is all fun and games and that the things you do don't hurt people. But they do and you know it."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know you're bad news, Austin. That's all I need to know. So you know what? Stay away from me and stay away from my sister. Because she deserves better than a thief who can't spell!" Dez said before stomping off to his next class. Austin, on the other hand, was pissed off. He didn't want to deal with any of this, so he went off. Dez told he to stay away from him and Ally, right?

* * *

"A couple of last words before the period ends. Can I please have a volunteer to help me spell a hollow pit n my stomach?" Mr. Conley said to his spelling class. Ally had her head resting on her hands all period. She hadn't moved or talked at all. Which was very weird, especially for her. She was now unaware of her feelings for Austin. She was practically in love with him. But now, she feels like she barely knows him. After he said that, Ally looked had looked up. She was intrigued because that is what she was currently feeling. Kira knew the word and raised her hand. Mr. Conley had then called on her.

"Haltingly. H-A-L-T-I-N-G-L-Y. Haultingly." Kira said.

"Thanks Kira. Uhhh.." Mr. Conley said looking at his lesson plan. Trish look the time to tap on Ally's shoulder.

"Where's Austin?" She said.

"I don't know." Ally said glumly.

"Now how about a volunteer to help me spell jovial?" Mr. Conley said turning back to his class. Nobody raised their hand.

"Anyone? Not even Ally? Jovial?"

"Not today, sir." Ally replied.

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry that you have waited so long. Especially for a chapter this short. I will try to update about once a week for this story. Check out my other ones. I don't own anything. So Yeah. Boo-Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Asking and Advice

**(A/N: So I know how much you guys love this story, so I am doing another chapter. I haven't included that much Vanessa so far, but I will see where the film will take me.)**

It was late at night in the Dawson household and the kids were getting ready for bed. Lester was sitting in his son's room, sitting at Dez's desk, flipping through his book of drawings. He had a stoic look on his face, so you wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking even if you tried. Just then, Dez walked into the room.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Dez asked still standing in the doorway.

"You sketch something everyday. And then you stopped."

"Well, I guess I lost my inspiration." Dez said with venom and smugness.

"It's bedtime, Dez." Mr. Dawson said getting out of the chair and leaving the room. After he left, Dez stomped over to his desk and angrily slamed his notebook shut.

* * *

It was now the middle of the night when Ally came down the steps and into the kitchen. The whole Austin situation have prevented her from sleeping. She needed some peace at mind. When she stepped into the kitchen, she saw her mother sitting at the table, drinking some tea.

"Counting sheep doesn't work. I've tried giraffes and even iguanas but.." Ally said to her mother.

"Come. We'll be sleepless buddies. What's troubling you?" She said putting her tea down.

"How do you know I'm troubled?"

"Sometimes a mother just knows these things. Plus the fact that you didn't untie your hair before bedtime. You always untie your hair." She said turning Ally around and pulling the hair-tie out and letting it fall.

"Oh." Ally said sheepishly.

"Mom, I lied to you." Ally said sadly.

"Oh. What about?" Penny said clearly disappointed.

"The thief that was in our house. I know who it was." This caused Penny to turn her around quickly.

"Who?"

"Austin Moon. The kid I am helping in spelling. The kid I am crazy about. Or was." Ally says sadly.

"Oh Ally-"

"No, it's okay. He didn't steal anything. He broke in so he can he something behind. A present. For me. With a note asking me to the dance. But I guess I'm going to have to tell him no."

"Why did you lie about it?" Ally's mother asked.

"Technically, I wasn't lying. I just wasn't saying anything at all."

"It's all the same in my book and you know it. It was wrong of you." Ally nodded her head.

"But I understand." Ally stopped nodding.

"You do?"

"Yes." Ally smiled.

"It was a pretty nice thing for Austin to do. Leave me the present, but it was a bad thing to do and that's why the sheep and giraffes aren't working tonight."

"Well, what did you say to Austin about it?"

"He wasn't at school today. But, next time I see him, I'll give him back his spoon and his note and tell him that I don't want to go to the dance with him and I never want to give him another word to spell." Ally had a lot of trouble saying this because she knew that she had to do what was right. Even if it meant giving up the chance to dance with the boy of her dreams.

"Ally, sometimes what people do when they are young, especially. It's not the same as who they are." After Penny said that she pulled Ally in for a tight hug. When they pulled away, Ally sat on her lap with her mom's arms around her.

"Thank you for telling me. Let's count iguanas together." She said making Ally giggle.

* * *

Ally was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning alone. She was upset that she would have to decline Austin's offer. But she knew she had to do what was right. Suddenly, Trish walked into the kitchen from it's door and goes over to Ally.

"Hi Ally. Kira and List boy 3 are having tea and biscuits and we need to go spy on them. C'mon!" She said pulling Ally's arm, but stopped once Dez entered the room.

"Hi Dez!" She exclaimed as she stepped in front of him, preventing him from leaving.

"Uh hey." He says awkwardly.

"Whatcha got there? A drawing? Can I see?"

"Look, I'm kinda in a-" Dez was cut off by Trish grabbing his book. Trish flipped threw it in awe.

"Wow Dez. This is beautiful. And kinda scary how you put the bright lights and the dark parts together like this. It's like the picture is telling a long and complicated story." Trish said while Dez looked her up and down.

"Thanks." She said handing him his book back. Dez took it back happily.

"Trish, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Dez asked smiling. Trish giggled and nodded.

"Okay! I'll talk to you later then." Dez said gladly as he went out the door. Trish, who was ecstatic, grabbed Ally's arm.

"C'mon!" She said dragging her out the door and to Kira's house.

Once they got there, they walked up the steps and went by one of the large windows beside the door. They crouched down below it and checked to see if Kira and the boy were there. They saw that they weren't and went back down.

"You can't deny. You miss him." Trish said sparking Ally's interest.

"Huh?" Ally said looking at Trish.

"Austin has been absent from spelling for about 3 days now."

"No, I don't care about him anymore." Ally said hesitantly. Trish scoffed at her attempt. Ally sighed and looked back inside to see the boy holding a cup of milk and Kira sitting on the couch.

"Here they are." Ally said nudging Trish.

"That's a nice watch." Kira said to the boy.

"What time is it?" She asked. The boy turned his wrist to check, which caused the milk to spill all over his lap and he kept a stoic face. Kira watched in shock while the girls had a giggle fit.

"So much for number 3 on the list."

"Yeah. I know." Trish said.

**A/N: Finished. I hope you are okay with it :) Until next time. Boo-Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Under a Spell and Decisions

**(A/N: Sorry that I suck at updating. I am just easily distracted. I was writing another chapter for We'll Stand Together, but I was in a tiny rut. Anyway, I am really hoping that there is some Vanessa action in this part of the movie. So here is another chapter of Ally's Crush.)**

Dez was sitting on the counter of the kitchen by the door. Thinking. About his life. He loved drawing and he didn't want to stop. It was vital for him to draw. It was like his new oxygen. He needed to talk to his father. He just had to get that drawing was his passion and he need to except that. Just then, Lester walked into the house from the kitchen door, which Dez was sitting next to.

"You are sitting on the counter. Where your mother cuts her potatoes." He said.

"Yeah." Dez replied glumly with his head down.

"You think that is wise?" Lester said facing him and crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but I'm bored." He said shaking his head. Dez had finally cracked inside and grew a backbone to show his dad what he had to say.

"I won that contest and I am proud I did. One day, maybe the economy won't be so depressed and people might actually buy my drawings. And if there is a depression, I'll decide for myself to get a job. A practical job. But even if I did, I'd still draw. I think that people should do what makes them happy, even if it doesn't bring them money." Lester was stoic at his revelation, but effected. It gave him a new epiphany. Dez continued as he got off the counter.

"Lately Dad, for so strange reason, I can't draw. It makes me feel bad." He said as he went out the kitchen door, leaving a baffled Lester behind.

* * *

It was late the next night when Penny was knitting while telling Dallas a story when Vanessa came in and back from the library, books in hand.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner." Vanessa apologized.

"Where have you been?" Asked Dallas.

"Library. There had been some new books and I had to stamp ans shelve them. Extra hours pay."

"Well, we had roast beef."

"Oh."

"Dallas, go ask Ally to help you brush your teeth." He got up and went upstairs, leaving Penny and Vanessa alone.

"I kept a plate warm for you." She said.

"You did?"

"Of course I did. Just because you are out of sight doesn't mean you are out of heart."

"Thank you." Vanessa walked and sat on the wooden table across of her mother.

"Mom? I don't know why I am doing this. Working at the library and studying so hard if I am never going to go to medical school." She said setting the books down beside her and dropping her bag on the floor.

"Oh sweetheart. One day at a time. Right now, we can't afford to send you to medical school. But if you give up your dream, if you stop studying, quit the library, then your dream has just ended. Hasn't it?"

"Yes." She nodded

"Can you read me a book, Mommy?" Dallas asked standing in the doorway.

"You pick one out. I will be right there." He went back to his room.

"If you keep at it, you don't know what might happen."

"I'm gonna go have that dinner." She said getting up.

"Vanessa, I thought you enjoyed working at the library?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Actually, I do. She said going into the kitchen with something special on her mind, making her blush.

* * *

Vanessa went up to him at the library the next day. The boy that has been haunting her thoughts. He looked deep in thought with his chin in the palm of his hand. She took the opportunity to surprise him.

"Boo." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Hey. Hi." He replied dreamily.

"Dreaming of malaria and smallpox?"

"I was looking at her." He said motioning to the old lady that lingers around the library.

"Oh. She comes in all the time. Not usually looking for books. She just wanders. No harm done." She assures him.

"She doesn't seem to know where she is. I wonder who is supposed to be taking care of her." He says looking at Vanessa and back at the old lady.

"C'mon." He said getting out of his chair and going to to the old lady, Vanessa following.

"Excuse me. Ma'am?"

"Are you the roof repairman? It is leaking all over the dresser and making water stains on it. It belongs to my husband. Where did he go?" She said looking around.

"I'd like to help you. What could I do?" He says.

"Am I in the right place? This doesn't look like a roof repair store."

"It isn't. Can I take you home?"

"Her family just rang looking for her. They will be here any minute." The librarian said. It seemed as if she watched the whole thing.

"Come along." She said invitingly, holding out her hand to the old lady.

* * *

"And then he said to her "Can I take you home?". I thought if you keep talking like that, you can take me anywhere you want for the rest of our lives." Vanessa said hugging herself. She was at home talking to her mother about her day. And especially about "him".

"Vanessa!" Penny said amused.

"What?" Vanessa asked still smiling. Ally and Dez were sitting in the adjoining living room. Ally had a open mouth smile on her face in happiness, shock, and amusement. She never heard Vanessa talk about a boy and she was happy. It reminded her of how she felt about Austin, but she put those thoughts away. She kept on listening because she loved feeling involved.

"Well then, her grandson came and obviously no one had taught him how to deal with her. He started to pull on her arm and she started to yell and to scream. But Riker**(A/N: They never showed him saying his name in the movie.)**, he was amazing!" By now, Dez was looking straight at the scene in the kitchen and listened while Ally keep her eyes on her book and glanced up a couple times and listened too, but she was fully looking now.

"He just kept telling her that she was safe and he'd take care of her and the most amazing thing happened!" Penny was now on the edge of her seat. Ally and Dez were now looking down.

"She just looked at her grandson and said "What are we doing in the library, Austin? Let's go out for lunch." He is incredible, isn't he?" Ally and Dez both picked up their heads at the mention of Austin's name.

"She said Austin." Ally says looking at Dez.

"Yeah, I heard." She closed her book, set it on the table, and stood up.

"He was just wonderful with her." Vanessa said as Ally straightened out her cardigan.

"Ally, what are you thinking?" Dez asked remaining seated. She walked to the kitchen door.

"Where are you going, Ally?" Penny asked. Ally smiled and went out the door.

* * *

The spoon. The gift he gave her. The curveball. The game changer. The plot twist. Ally was walking down an alley, spoon in hand. The bow was still neatly tied around it. She kept tapping it until she reached her destination. She took a deep breath and walked up the flight of about 18 steps. She knocked on the first door when she was done going up.

"Ally." Austin said closing the door behind him as he stepped outside.

"Hi."

"Dez doesn't want me talking to you."

"I know. Dez knows I am here." She said walking over to the railing with Austin following.

"Austin, could you take this back to where it belongs and come back to school?" Ally said handing him the spoon. He took it back.

"Okay but-"

"And...you asked me to the dance." She said blushing.

"Yeah. About that-"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking..." Ally started.

"Things with my family and my grandma have become difficulter..." He started.

"And I wanted to say yes, then I wanted to say no.."

"And I think I'm gonna drop out of school.."

"So my final answer is-WHAT!" Ally exclaimed facing him.

"I'm gonna drop out of school and look for a job."

"No. You can't."

"Mom and Dad are still gone looking for work and we still can't afford bread some days. My grandma needs to be somewhere where people can look after her. Besides, I'm no good at school."

"Yes, you are. Certitude." Ally stated firmly and deadly serious.

"Nobody cares what I do."

"I do."

"Alright."

"Austin, don't quit school. I want you to be happy and have friends and learn to spell. And further more, I want to dance with you." Austin quickly snapped his head up and smiled shyly while Ally was trying to gather her composure.

"Umm I should go." Ally said going down the stairs. When she was on the ground, she looked up at Austin and he waved her goodbye. She hurried around the corner and continued to want briskly. Thinking back on he moment, she smiled and took deep breaths.

**A/N: Done! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! ****Anyone watch Critics and Confidence tonight? ****Boo-Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14: Our Happily Ever After

**(A/N: Hey-ro. I am in a tiny slump, so here is another chapter of Ally's Crush. I will try to make it as long as** **possible.) **

"More pancakes." Penny said walking over to her family that was eating breakfast.

"We are all very quiet today, aren't we?" Lester asked.

"Oh, they are just busy eating." Mrs. Dawson said before going back to the stove.

"So Dallas, what have you learned in school this week?" Mr. Dawson said looking at him.

"Maps." He shrugged.

"Geography?"

"Not really. We just color provinces. I learned that Manitou was purple!" He said making Vanessa chuckle.

"I see. Ally?"

"School's fine." She said sadly.

"For one short girl, few words."

"Is that okay? I mean for today?" Ally asked and everyone stared at her.

"Yes Ally. That's fine."

"I got to look at my blood under a microscope. I have perfect little oval cells. Fascinating." Vanessa added in.

"Your own blood?"

"Mmhm."

"How did you do it?"

"I pricked my finger."

"Can I see it?" Dallas asked and Vanessa showed him.

"Dez, have you been drawing again?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"No." Dez said playing with his food.

"You haven't been?"

"I told you no."

"Did you run out of paper?" Dallas said.

"No, Dallas."

"Why haven't you been drawing?" Ally was stoic.

"Maybe you could-" Mr. Dawson was interrupted by Dez.

"Take up a new hobby. I'm sure I will figure out something soon, dad. So don't worry." Dez said with venom.

"You don't have to be like that."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"That's enough!"

"Dez!"

"I don't care how angry you are with me! You will stop the talk back right now!" Dez got up from his chair, put his dish in the sink, and left for school.

* * *

Ally was at school, in her spelling class. Mr. Conley was handing out notebooks for the spelling test.

"Keep your books closed until I say so. Keep your eyes on your own books-" Mr. Conley was nearly cut off when Austin knock on the wide open door. Everyone looked up and Ally smiled to see him back at school. She was also smiling because she knew the talk had an effect on him. Trish tapped her shoulder from behind.

"It's Austin." She said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing and Ally nodded.

"Mr. M-O-O-N, very nice of you to go join us again. Sit, sit." Mr. Conley said as he stepped into the classroom. The girls exchanged looks and went back to listening.

"You arrived just in time for our first spelling test of the year." He said dropping his notebook on the desk.

"Are you prepared, Mr. Moon?"

"Yes sir. I think so." Austin said full of enthusiasm.

"I hope so." Ally glanced at him and Trish smiled. Austin looked at Ally and their eyes locked for a brief moment before starting the test.

"Succinct." Mr. Conley said before students wrote down the word.

"Admissible."

"Threshold." Austin closed his eyes and the word popped into his head, as Ally's technique proposed.

"Etiquette." Mr. Conley stopped by Austin's desk to see how he was doing. Austin felt eyes on him and looked up, only to look back down.

"Precede." Students closed their books and passed them forward. Mr. Conley took the stack from each aisle of students and set them on his desk. He leaned back on his desk and opened the first notebook on the stack, examined it, and quickly graded it. He was still leaning on his desk, reading out the grades.

"Mr. Cordell, B." The boy seemed pretty happy with his grade.

"Ms. Palmer, B+." The girls friend congradulated her.

"Mr. Hayden, we'll talk after school." The boy put his head down, bummed about how he did.

"Ms. Dawson, A." Ally was happy, but didn't show it. To be fair, we all expected it, didn't we?

"Mr. Moon, B+." He said proudly. Both Austin and Ally were happy and wore grins on their faces.

"Most of you did excellent work. You may go." He said with a smile on his face. The kids got their items and left their desks. As Austin was about to go passed Mr. Conley, he stop him.

"Austin. You know, your test result means you don't have to come to our class for help anymore." Austin noticed the endearing look on Ally's face as she was yanked out of class by her friend.

"No more study help?" Austin asked sadly.

"It's not necessary."

"Okay, I guess. Thank you sir." He said before leaving the classroom.

As he left the room, he some kids get their coats and lunches of their compartments. He looked over the crowd and searched for Ally. Once he found her, he walked up to her. She luckily turned around right before he started talking.

"I put that spoon back on the people's front porch." After he said that he walked away, leaving a proud and happy Ally. She smiled and bit her lip as she watched him go.

* * *

Dez was doing his homework when his father knocked on the door.

"Follow me Dez."

"I'm doing logarithms."

"They can wait."

"They can? Am I in trouble?" Dez got up from his chair.

"I'm sorry about earlier. About the talk back." He said.

"Just follow me Dez." Mr. Dawson said walking out of the room. Dez obeyed and followed his dad out to the backyard. Lester was digging through a wooden shed until he found what he was looking for. A big wooden box. He brought it over to his son, who was on the outdoor steps.

"I want to show you something." He set it down and sat next to his son. He opened the box and pulled something out.

"These are my punch pliers. This is my awl. My lace cutters." He said handing them to Dez and put them behind him.

"And this is what I made with those tools." He said pulling out a harness.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I used 2 types of leather." He handed the harness to Dez and he examined it.

"You really made this?"

"Yup. You know Dez, you might think that when you get to be a grown-up that you stop learning, but you don't. I learned something about myself this way. Now it's not like I can try and find work as a harness maker these days. I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't be artistic in this part of time. I was thinking maybe wood carving. To make small pieces of furniture and maybe some toys for Dallas."

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah! I think that's a great idea."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Dez, your drawings in your book. I think they're exceptional." Dez hugged his father. It was normal back then. Of course with a few pats on the back. Lester finally accepted Dez's abilities and learned to let out his own creativity.

* * *

It was the day of the dance. The girls were so excited. They were currently drawing lines on the back of their legs, to create the illusion of the seams of stockings. Stockings were practically like bras now. If you couldn't wear it, you would have to make it look like you did.

Kira was almost done drawing the black vertical line on Ally's left leg.

"One day, I'm gonna have real stockings with real seams." Trish said.

"I tried my mother's on once. It'd be great for dancing. Legs don't stick together." Kira said.

"What if the gym is hot? What if we sweat? Will our seams run?" Ally asked frantically.

"We should all look out for eachother's seams." Trish piped.

"And call in emergency bathroom re-seaming session if we smudge." Kira added, making the girls laugh.

"Let's go to the dance!"

"C'mon!"

* * *

"Welcome students. Dancers, I need you to leave at least 14 inches between you and your dancing partner. And don't tell me that your arms are only 12 inches long." Mr. Conley said causing some students to groan. They were at the dance. Mr. Conley then started playing music. He stood on stage unexpectedly, waiting for pairs to dance. He got nothing. Students remained where they where.

"C'mon. Who's going to start the dancing? Who's gonna be our most courageous couple? Ready and go!" Student instead split up by gender. Boys on the left. Girls on the right.

"Hang on? This is called a dance, not a 'run away scared', right? Aw c'mon! Sway! Bounce! Have some good 14 inch apart fun." mr. Conley said awkwardly.

"See there? Dez is looking around, wondering when it is the right time to come over." The girls looked up and saw Dez smiling shyly at Trish.

"Oh and see there? He's shuffling his feet because he really wants to dance with me." Trish said smiling.

"My date is over there, but I forgot his name." Kira said pointing. Her finger landed on a boy who indeed inhabited the traits Kira wished for. Brown hair and mysterious eyes.

"How could you forget his name?"

"All that I can remember is that he's number 5."

"You can't call him by his number." Kira just shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna head to the bathroom." Ally said.

"Again?" Trish and Kira said in unison.

"I don't know. I wanna check my hair again I guess?"

"It hasn't moved in the last 5 minutes. Where's Austin, Ally?"

"I don't know. He said he would be here."

"It's okay. Us girls can all dance together." Trish said.

"Sure we can!" Kira exclaimed. Trish grabbed Ally and Kira's hand and pulled them to the dance floor with her. The trio started swaying until Dez came up to Trish.

"Hi. Trish, would you like to dance?" Dez asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." Trish said taking it. Dez dragged her about 7 feet away from Ally and Kira and started slow dancing. Right after, Kira's date comes up to her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure, date of mine." Kira said as they walked away. Soon after, everyone coupled up and started dancing, leaving Ally alone in the middle of the dance floor. She continued to sway as she watched the young couples. She had a sad look on her face. She started looking around. As she was swaying, she turned around and saw Austin standing in the doorway.

He spotted her and she turned back around, giddy with excitement.

Meanwhile at the library, Riker was walking while awkwardly scratching his neck. He looked around the corner of a bookshelf and saw Vanessa rolling her cart. He backed up and stood next to the shelf. As Vanessa was about to leave the aisle and roll away, he walking in front of her, making her stop. She smiled at his appearance.

"Hi Riker."

"Hi Vanessa."

"Are you looking for a book? Something I've mis-shelved again maybe?"

"Actually, I'm not looking for a book. I was thinking of not studying for once."

"Oh." She said with a smile.

"What time do you get off work?" He asked.

"I get off in an hour."

"See you then?"

"Okay." She nodded. He walked away and she rolled her cart with a cheesy grin consuming her face.

Back at the dance, Austin was currently walking up to Ally. She felt him coming towards her and she was blushing. He was behind her when he spoke up.

"Hi." She turned around and met his gaze.

"Hi."

"So you want to uhh-"

"Drink punch?"

"No uhh-"

"Eat snacks?"

"No. Dance? With me?"

"Yes!" Ally said as if she had been craving it all her life.

"Good!" He said.

"So..."

"Uh." Austin looked around at the other couples, along with Ally. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music gazed fondly at eachother. Austin looked back at Dez. Dez noticed the look and gave Austin a nod and look of permission. They both then went back to dancing with their dates.

Vanessa and Riker were now walking away from the library while engaging in conversation. They began to hold hands as they walked to their location of their date, with him tucked under his arm.

"Grade 6 words can't be much harder than grade 5 words. Spelling is fun if you know the tricks-" Ally was cut of by Austin's long but kind shush as he put his finger on her mouth to stop it from moving.

"Will you be my girl, Ally Dawson?"

"Okay, I mean okay." Ally repeated herself because she ended up whispering the first 'okay' because of her shock.

"I A-P-R-E-S-H-E-A-T-E Y-O-U." Austin spelled as an attempt to impress her.

"I have no idea what you just spelled." Ally said giggling.

"I said Thank you." He said as he gave her a loving look. She reciprocated the look as they danced.

He leaned in and gave her a tender but passionate kiss. She kissed back and continued dancing as they kissed.

**A/N: And that was the final chapter. I can't believe I finished it today. Well I hope you enjoyed. This was the longest chapter. Sorry if the ending sucked as well as the writing. Watch this movie yourself. It is only Youtube under "Booky's Crush". Read some of my other stories. Review or fave. There will not be a sequel because there wasn't another "Booky" movie made after that one. I don't own anything. I forget to do the disclaimer a lot. So yeah, Boo-Bye!**


End file.
